


the crimson verse fan fiction 2020

by Crimson22



Category: the crimson verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson22/pseuds/Crimson22
Summary: essentially just smut fan fictions of random things





	the crimson verse fan fiction 2020

welcome to the Crimson verse! this is essentially where i will put the short match ups of smut that isn't apart of some extremely long series. it will most likely involve a video game or anime franchise, however it could also be a tv show or movie. my only exception really is that i don't like to write stories on real people like celebrities and such. other than that, suggest things if you want but i'm not really one to do requests but who knows. 

also please note this isn't going to be a weekly series most likely, i'll just put some out every once and a while.


End file.
